


Воспоминания о давно минувших временах

by Lodowiec



Series: My translations [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Friendship, Love, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Prison, Rebels, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Команда "Химеры" поймала нескольких мятежников. Одну из них зовут Мэрис Фераси.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: My translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751749
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Memories of times long since past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448959) by [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin). 



> Согласие Автора на перевод получено.
> 
> Бета Delen Jace.

Она наблюдала за ним сквозь полусомкнутые веки. Изучала его.

Ее мучитель.

Ее палач.

Невысокий блондин в черной имперской униформе, очевидно, наслаждался каждой минутой ее страданий.

Боль была везде, и суставы покрылись кровоподтеками — она снова и снова пыталась высвободиться из дюрасталевых наручников. Свет ламп казался ярче, чем следовало, и в ее ушах гудел странный звон.

— Увеличьте уровень боли еще немного, энсин, но не переусердствуйте. Мы же не хотим убить ее в процессе, верно? — типично-насмешливым тоном сказал он, издеваясь над ней.

Молодая женщина кивнула и тихо исполнила его приказы.

— Еще раз, мисс Фераси. Где находится база мятежников?

Мэрис тяжело сглотнула, но не издала ни звука.

— Хорошо подумайте, мисс, потому что уровень пять — это не прогулка в парке.

Он улыбался, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Теперь он, вероятно, заметил — ее страх, который подействовал на него возбуждающе.

Да, она боялась. Потому что силы уходили и она устала. Сколько еще выдержит ее тело? Она полагала, что недолго. Она уже не была уверена, что останутся силы для очередного крика.

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказала она и приготовилась к неизбежной боли.

Он кивнул женщине, чтобы та выполняла свой долг, и Мэрис снова закричала, а ее тело выгнулось от боли.

— Где?

— Этому… — говорить становилось все труднее, — …не бывать. Пытай меня, сколько хочешь, — пробормотала она.

— Как знаешь, — он повернулся и направился в угол комнаты, где взял старомодный кнут.

Внезапно дверь открылась.

— Что здесь происходит?

_Нет, этого не может быть._

Приложив огромное усилие, она открыла глаза. И улыбнулась. Видение. Вызванное наркотиками, что вколол дроид IT-O, или всего лишь игра воображения. Она, вероятно, уже была без сознания, и разум сыграл с ней злую шутку. Объединяя осколки рушащегося рассудка, она заставила себя поверить в видение, оно поможет пережить это, и она возобновит борьбу. Что ж, интересное решение.

Она чувствовала, как кто-то прикасается к ее лицу.

_Он что-то сказал?_

Ах… Она забыла, как он красив. Она улыбнулась. Но он также выглядел другим, старше. Если это воспоминание о давно минувших временах, разве он не должен выглядеть как прежде?

_Возможно ли?_

Ее руки освободили от наручников. Больно. Несмотря на это, она потянулась к нему.

— Траун?

Затем навалилась тьма.


	2. **1**

— Как себя чувствует мисс Фераси? — спросил чисс, повернувшись к нему спиной и глядя в иллюминатор командной каюты. Он казался напряжённым и собранным одновременно, руки были крепко сцеплены за спиной.

Илай осторожно опустил датапад.

 _Мисс Фераси… да,_ адмирал просил его наблюдать за ней. Все происходящее выглядело весьма необычно.

— С ней все более ли менее в порядке, сэр. Учитывая обстоятельства.

— Она что-нибудь сказала?

— Она спросила, все ли хорошо с детьми.

Гранд-адмирал обернулся и посмотрел на него. Его взгляд был таким же обжигающе холодным, как обычно.

— Какими детьми?

Илай взглянул на экран.

— Я полагаю, она говорила о двух подростках, которых мы схватили. Они также были на борту грузового корабля.

— Что вы ей сказали? — В его вежливом голосе не чувствовалось нетерпения; едва ли Илай мог бы назвать такой тон вежливым, скорее слегка заинтересованным, но контроль над голосом и мимикой — то, в чем Траун был чрезвычайно искусен.

— Что я не имею возможности говорить с ней о об этом, сэр.

Чисс кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Тишина заполнила комнату.

— Потом она попросила увидеться с вами.

Чисс сжал зубы. Это было едва заметное движение, но Илай успел заметить.

— Нет, — услышал он. Сказав это, гранд-адмирал отвернулся, снова уставившись в космос.

— Ответьте ей согласно протоколу.

— И что я должен сказать, сэр?

— Что она не в том положении, чтобы выдвигать требования, и что помимо переговоров с мятежниками у меня есть дела поважнее.

Илай осторожно провел пальцами по краям таблички со знаком отличия. Он никогда не бывал полностью уверен, насколько откровенным можно быть с Трауном. Да, Илай был его старшим офицером, но и другом тоже. По крайней мере, со своей точки зрения. Они знали друг друга много лет, они жили в одной комнате в Академии, и поэтому Илай понимал — что-то не так. Чисса всегда было сложно прочитать, и маска командира, казалось, еще больше скрывала его внутренние мысли и страхи. Ощущал ли он страх когда-либо? Илай задумался. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Траун боялся. Тем не менее, Мэрис Фераси, похоже, _расстроила_ чисса. Тот лично остановил допрос и поставил двух охранников перед тюремной камерой, ограничив доступ к хрупкой мятежнице и себе, и нескольким старшим офицерам. Такого еще не случалось на борту «Химеры».

Как подчиненный, он не имел права подвергать сомнению мотивы гранд-адмирала, но как друг…

— Разрешите говорить откровенно, сэр? — одергивая униформу, спросил Илай.

Глаза чисса сузились.

— Хороший солдат не задает вопросов, коммандер Вэнто.

Илай изо всех сил попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Такого он не ожидал.

— Вольно.

***

Илай знал, что ему не следует так поступать, но он беспокоился. Да, Траун всегда был холодным и неприступным, но не настолько же. По крайней мере, гранд-адмирал не обмолвился о том, что следует делать дальше. Чисс — не самый лучший образец для подражания, когда дело касалось дисциплины. Во всяком случае, он научил Илая, как перехитрить или обходить приказы.

Увидев его, штурмовики выпрямились, и дверь в тюремную камеру открылась с привычным свистящим звуком, когда он ввел личный код.

— Коммандер Вэнто, — сказала женщина, лежавшая на серых нарах, и медленно поднялась. Губы ее посинели, она была явно истощена.

— Принести одеяло? — спросил он, не подумав. Он даже не знал, позволял ли имперский протокол дать заключенному одеяло. Конечно, ответ содержался в одной из многочисленных методичек из академического списка чтения, но по призванию Илай был офицером снабжения, штабной крысой. Даже с тем поворотом в карьере, который навязал ему Траун, он справлялся лучше, нежели с допросами и переговорами с заключенными.

— Спасибо, но со мной все будет в порядке.

Илай не знал, как реагировать на это, но следующий вопрос отвлек его от дальнейших тревожных размышлений:

— Вам удалось увидеться с гранд-адмиралом?

— Извините, мадам, но он слишком занят.

Ее улыбка потухла, и она снова поднялась. Сидя на нарах в большой безликой комнате, она теперь выглядела еще меньше, еще беспомощнее. С минуту она молча смотрела на свои руки, а затем снова подняла взгляд на него.

— Знаете, я не настолько наивна. Хотя он, вероятно, так и думает. Если он не хочет меня видеть — хорошо. Просто скажите ему, что мне не нужна его помощь, я не буду умолять, и что я отказываюсь сотрудничать… Я хочу узнать, что случилось с моими друзьями, — небольшая пауза. — И что он трус, раз отправил вас, — добавила она.

Илай изучал крошечную фигуру перед собой. Она определенно когда-то была привлекательной, с темными каштановыми волосами и большими зелеными глазами, но теперь она выглядела подавленной, в ее глазах читались усталость и пустота.

— Я не думаю, что адмирал будет сильно переживать, если кто-то назовет его трусом.

— Хорошо.

Ее тон, язык ее тела — было что-то в том, как она это произнесла. Илай не мог с уверенностью сказать, но каким-то образом он знал, что это нечто личное. Он чувствовал, что это так, но сейчас…

— Вы знаете гранд-адмирала, не так ли?

Мэрис вздохнула и быстро закрыла лицо руками, лежавших до того на бедрах.

— Да. Думала, что знаю, — она грустно улыбнулась.

— Вы ведь были _близки_?

— Близки? — Мэрис вздохнула и посмотрела куда-то вдаль. — Было время, когда я думала, что да. Но правда в том, что я никогда по-настоящему не знала его. Я видела только одну его грань — ту грань, которую я хотела бы, чтобы она была в нём. Он умный и довольно обаятельный. И хороший лжец к тому же. Он дал мне то, что я хотела. Так что нет… Я думаю, мы никогда не были близки.

К его удивлению, ее ответ огорчил его, ведь их отношения с чиссом можно было бы описать точно так же. Вот он здесь, провел годы рядом Трауном, и тот ни разу не упомянул о ней.

Она не обмолвилась, но не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сообразить. У чисса были женщины, но не такие, как она. Илай навел справки: школа, потом всё. Два штрафа за превышение скорости, и однажды ей предъявили обвинение в контрабанде во Внешнем Кольце. Но больше ничего. Она никогда бы не вступила в контакт с тем Трауном, которого он знал, и это привело его только к одному выводу.

— Вы та, кто обучил его общегалу.

Мэрис на мгновенье уставилась на него.

— Как вы узнали?

Вот теперь стало опасно. Ему не следовало разговаривать с ней. Тем, что она рассказала только что, невозможно было обосновать свои предположения, они просто не имели силы. Ее обвиняли в том, что она мятежница. Его не должно быть здесь, а Траун — его друг. Внезапно Илай почувствовал себя предателем. Он должен уйти.

— Неважно. Я лишь хотел проверить вас.

— Я встретила его, когда он служил в СЭО, — сказала Мэрис, увидев его борьбу.

— СЭО? — неожиданно для себя переспросил Илай.

— Силы Экспансии и Обороны чиссов. Он разве не упоминал об этом?

Вопрос вызвал обиду, но Илай понял ее причину. Возможно, было бы неразумно рассказывать Империи о процветающих государствах в Неизвестных регионах. _Но ведь он — не Империя…_

Мэрис встала и приблизилась к нему.

— Я поняла сразу. Кажется, вы хороший человек, коммандер Вэнто. Траун это тоже знает. Но позвольте сказать вам, что он не достоин вашей верности.

— Он разочаровал вас?

— Да. Меня и всех тех, с кем он когда-либо контактировал.


	3. **2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алярм! В тексте описывается попытка суицида. Уберите детей и беременных женщин (особенно беременных женщин!) от голубых экранов!

Мэрис лежала на жестких нарах и смотрела в темноту.  
Ее друзья, где они? Их все еще допрашивают? На имперском тюремном корабле? Или уже мертвы? Кто будет горевать по террористу? И кто будет настолько глуп, чтобы выступать против имперского «закона и порядка»?  
Мэрис перевернулась и закашлялась. Наконец-то ей больше не было холодно. В действительности она горела изнутри. Осторожно она приложила руку ко лбу. Вероятно, жар, но ей было все равно. Лучше подохнуть здесь, нежели вернуться обратно и объяснять, как так получилось, что она единственная, кому удалось ускользнуть без единой царапины. Они будут думать, что она шпион. Теперь она не могла вернуться: по-видимому, это и был его план. Мэрис снова закрыла глаза. Альянс — ее единственная семья, и теперь она потеряла и его тоже. Она потеряла свою настоящую семью, когда была маленькой, потеряла Дубрака и Джорджа из-за Трауна, а после потеряла и его самого. Некоторое время Мэрис подрабатывала на космической станции, но затем начала работать на Восстание. Сначала она снабжала его информацией, помогая угонять корабли и комплектующие к ним, а потом начала действовать в более активной роли. Но теперь она была слишком стара и слишком устала, чтобы начаинать все заново. Она сделала свою работу. Она должна была умереть на том стуле, за свои убеждения. Сражаясь с Империей.  
Почему он остался? Нет, не просто остался, он присоединился к Империи. Он предал все, во что верил его народ, и использовал ее. Не в первый раз она спрашивала себя, насколько настоящими были их отношения. Как глупа она была, как молода. С высоты прожитых лет, это действительно было смешно. Мэрис искренне верила, что он бросит все — ради нее. Жалкий. Он оставил все ради Империи. Ради больших военных кораблей и власти — того, что всегда было его первой и единственной любовью. И если бы она вовремя сняла розовые очки, то поняла бы это.

***

За завтраком Илай Вэнто читал и систематизировал поступавшие отчеты для гранд-адмирала: привычная ежедневная рутина, и он отлично с ней справлялся, несмотря на бессонную ночь. Затем по спине пробежал холодок. Заключенная Мэрис Фераси переведена в медицинский отсек. По-видимому, вчера ночью сработала автоматическая медицинская служба. Илай попробовал получить больше информации, но безрезультатно.  
Он должен был дать ей одеяло.  
На самом деле, он чувствовал себя немного виноватым.  
Нужно ли информировать Трауна? Он сказал, что не хочет с ней разговаривать, и что бы ни произошло, оно, вероятно, не угрожает ее жизни. Но после допроса невозможно сказать наверняка. Смесь наркотиков, что вкалывали дроиды IT-O, по-разному влияла на допрашиваемых.  
Он взглянул на хроно. Что ж, он навестит ее позже.

Спустя шесть часов, по окончании смены, Илай направился в медицинский отсек.  
— Командующий Вэнто, чем я могу вам помочь? Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? — вместо принятого приветствия спросил доктор. Возможно, такое поведение — норма в его сфере деятельности. Врачи вообще странные, в большинстве своем.  
— О, я в порядке. Я пришел проведать заключенную, Мэрис Фераси.  
— Ах да. Она в палате, прямо по коридору. Вторая дверь слева.  
— Как она?  
— Пневмония в легкой форме. Ничего серьезного. Но не подходите близко, инфекция передается воздушно-капельным путем.  
Илай кивнул.  
— Благодарю.  
Зажав датапад подмышкой, Илай направился вглубь коридора и затем нажал кнопку на входе в палату.  
С привычным свистом дверь открылась.

Он совершенно не был готов к картине, которая предстала перед ним. Кровь. Много крови. Лужа крови под кроватью, и в ней маленький скальпель. Ее руки, ее ладони, ее пальцы — они были в крови, которая стекала на пол; кровь на простынях.  
— Твою же мать!  
Илай бросился вперед, едва не навернулся на скользком полу, а затем крепко зажал оба ее запястья, подняв их верх.  
— Помогите! — закричал он.  
Была ли она еще жива?  
— Мне нужна помощь, живо!  
Следовало доложить адмиралу о ее переводе немедленно. Дурак.  
Внезапно появившиеся доктор и две медсестры вытолкали его из палаты.  
Все произошло так быстро, что он едва успел сообразить.  
Твою же мать.

Он вымыл руки, но китель не сменил, поспешив на мостик.  
Как обычно, Траун стоял немного поодаль, рядом с коммодором Фаро, вероятно, обсуждая крупный пояс астероидов, который заполнил собой все пространство за огромными иллюминаторами.  
Имперских офицеров часто обвиняли в том, что на их руках кровь. Но те, естественно, не разгуливали по мостику звездного разрушителя, заляпанные ею в буквальном смысле.  
— Коммандер Вэнто? — спросил чисс, окидывая взглядом его китель. — Что с вашей униформой? Объяснитесь.  
— Мятежница, сэр. Она пыталась покончить с собой.  
— Мисс Фераси?  
Наконец-то маска невозмутимости хоть немного треснула.  
— Если на корабле есть еще одна мятежница, то я не в курсе, сэр.  
Илай уже приготовился, что чисс вот-вот влепит ему выговор за нарушение субординации, но этого не последовало. Вместо этого Траун вручил Фаро свой датапад.  
— Мостик ваш, коммодор.


	4. **3**

Ее глаза распахнулись: яркие лампы и замутненное зрение. В ушах гудел странный гул.

— Мэрис?

Она повернула голову в сторону знакомого звука.

— Мэрис?

Ну вот опять. Ее имя.

Она снова открыла глаза и моргнула. Зрение прояснилось. Ах. Она не ошиблась.

— Что… — она закашлялась и потянулась за стаканом воды. — Что ты тут делаешь? — спросила она сломленным голосом.

— Возвращаю долг.

Ах да. Однажды она навещала его в госпитале. Она так волновалась тогда.

Траун откинулся на спинку массивного кресла для посетителей. Он мало изменился. Внешне — мало. Но в то же время он воспринимался теперь совершенно чужим.

Мэрис удивилась, что он вообще пришел. Она — мятежница и враг Империи, которой он давал присягу. И, тем не менее, она — женщина, которая когда-то спасла ему жизнь.

— Это причина, по которой ты пощадил меня? Возвращаешь долг?

Он проигнорировал вопрос.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно. Тебе следует хорошо питаться.

— Я не голодна.

Внезапно по ее щекам потекли слезы. Она даже не знала, почему. Проклятье! Она не хотела плакать. Она пыталась покончить с собой! Не получилось. Она не знала, что хуже. И она не хотела видеть его. Ему всегда было плевать на нее. Она быстро протерла глаза, пытаясь высушить их.

— Пожалуйста, уходи.

Он посмотрел на капельницу.

— Наркотики все еще у тебя в крови. Я останусь, пока они не выведутся.

— Это НЕ наркотики!

Проклятье, она снова плакала.

— IT-O используют целый спектр препаратов, концентрация которых подбирается индивидуально, побочные эффекты не учитываются: нередко они проявляются в атипичном и деструктивном поведении у некоторых заклю…

— Это не наркотики! Я сделала это, понятно? Это МОЙ выбор. Тебе достаточно взглянуть на какую-нибудь дурацкую скульптуру, чтобы узнать все о ее создателе, поэтому, пожалуйста, не делай вид, что не знаешь меня!

Она дрожала. Нервный срыв забрал больше энергии, чем она могла себе позволить.

— Я действительно неплохо знаю тебя: ты не заслуживаешь смерти.

Мэрис тихо рассмеялась.

— И теперь ты решаешь, кому жить, а кому умереть?

— Мэрис…

— Я ненавижу Империю, чтоб она сгорела.

— Ненависть к Империи — едва ли преступление.

— Тогда где мои друзья?

Он вздохнул.

— Ты никогда не умела выбирать друзей. Сначала Дубрак, а теперь… Эти люди используют твою доброту против тебя и…

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы говорить так о моих друзьях?! — перебила она. — На тот случай, если ты не знал: твои высокие моральные устои оставляют желать лучшего.

Он ответил ей молчанием, которое она расценила как согласие. Но когда он снова заговорил, слова резали, как нож.

— Я знаю, что причинил тебе боль. Я надеялся, что ты быстро оправишься и начнешь делать что-то хорошее, с кем-то более достойным. Мне жаль, что ничего не вышло, но у тебя много талантов и целая жизнь впереди. — Он встал, взглянув на нее, лежащую на узкой больничной койке, сверху вниз. — Я не позволю тебе умереть.


	5. **4**

Шаттл трясся, продираясь сквозь густую атмосферу зеленой планеты, и Илаю пришлось перепроверить антигравитационный стабилизатор.

Хорошо, что ничего не случилось. Мэрис все еще спала; и неудивительно, учитывая дозу наркотиков, которой ее накачали.

В третий раз он перечитал инструкции, как будто это позволило бы ему проникнуть в мысли чисса.

 _Чего он ожидал? Что тот вдруг сядет с ним, предложит стакан красного вина, а после поговорит по душам? Расскажет грустную историю о своих любовных похождениях?_ Да скорее Хот растает, чем это случится. Иногда трудно быть его «другом».

_С другой стороны, не всё ли перед ним?_

Траун дал ей новую личность, новую жизнь. Он всё спланировал для нее: планета, больница, лечение, город, квартира, работа. Хорошая жизнь. Мирная. С детьми. Илай улыбнулся. Мятежница превратилась в воспитательницу в детском саду.

— Она хороший человек, — сказал гранд-адмирал, когда вручал ему документы.

С минуту все это казалось ненастоящим, ведь Траун никогда не использовал свое положение для чего-то подобного.

Илай снова посмотрел на профиль женщины.

Нет, Трауну не нужен тот разговор.

Он любил ее. По крайней мере, часть его все еще любила.

И это само по себе было утешением.


End file.
